Black Painted Fences
by XxXBlackLolita
Summary: Semei wants his Ritsuka back. Will Soubi give into Semei's wishes? Will he listen to his old master or listen to his heart.
1. Chapter 1

_Pain._

_That was all Ritsuka felt at the moment. His broken body was on floor. His latest wounds were spewing out blood. He groaned in pain as he pushed his body against the door. To prevent the monster from coming in…_

_*Bang*_

"_Ritsuka let me in!" his mother yelled through the door. She turned the door knob and tried to force the door open but did not succeed. _

"_You are not my son!" she yelled hoping that her words were being heard by the 'thing' that was supposed to be her son'. _

"_I want him back. Give him back or I will kill you!" she screamed. She tried to force the door open one more time but than gave up with a frustrated grunt and walked away from the door to prepare dinner_

That was all Ritsuka remembered before he passed out on the floor. He woke up in darkness. His light up alarm clock read 10:00 pm.

His mother attacked him today because he came home late. She called his psychiatrists and was told that he missed his appointment today. All that worry and anger came together so when Ritsuka came home his mother exploded with rage and attacked him.

'I deserved it.' Thought Ritsuka.

He slowly got up and walked to his bathroom ignoring the pain and turned on pipe allowing the water to flow into the bathtub.

He stripped off his clothes. When he was about to take off his underwear the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and his neko ears stood up in alert. He felt like as if he was being watched.

'Is someone watching me?' he thought.

He looked through the bathroom window and only saw his quiet street occasionally he heard cricket.

'Maybe it was just me.' He thought

But just incase he closed the blinds. He took off his underwear and went into the tub. He smiled to himself as he felt the warm relax his body. Ritsuka was always able to think clearly after a warm bath.

He almost fell asleep until he heard the slide door from his balcony open. Ritsuka was alert again. Was there a pervert outside watching him and now found his way into his bedroom? Many ideas flashed into Ritsuka's head. He slowly got up from the tub trying not to make as much noise as possible and took out his big fluffy towel and wrapped it around his waist.

'If I can run and make out of the bedroom and call for help…' Ritsuka thought to himself.

He put his ears against the door. He heard steps making they're way toward his bed. Ritsuka slowly opened the door and just when he was about to run he saw Soubi sitting on his bed smiling at him

"Hey." Soubi said in a cheerful voice.

"Soubi? What are you doing here?" Ritsuka asked. He blushed for he was only in a towel and Soubi was fully dressed.

Soubi saw the blush and smiled again. His Ritsuka was so cute! His jet black shaggy hair was wet and his towel was wrapped around his petite waist.

Soubi smile turned into a frown when he saw the bruises on Ritsuka's pale soft skin. He got up and slowly walked to Ritsuka.

Ritsuka slowly walked backwards. 'What is he doing?' Ritsuka thought.

Soubi kneeled down to Ritsuka's height and touched and cupped his hand on Ritsuka's cheek.

"I came over to see if you were ok. I didn't see you all day today. Yuiko told me you skipped school." Soubi's sky blue eyes scanned over at the cut on Ritsuka's cheek.

Ritsuka flinched from his touch.

"I'm fine." Ritsuka said looking down at the floor

There was long silence until Soubi spoke.

"Ill hurt her." Soubi said

"Huh? Wait no don't. She didn't mean it. It was my fault I came home late and she was just scared for me because she didn't where I was." Ritsuka said really fast. He looked at Soubi with pleading eyes.

Soubi sighed he'll listen to him this time.

"You better dry off and get change or you will catch a cold" Soubi said he got up turned his back on Ritsuka and stared at the wall giving Ritsuka some privacy. Ritsuka went to his dresser drawer and took out his pajamas and went inside the bathroom to change.

'Why do you have to endure so much pain?' Thought Soubi. 'Let me take it away.'

Ritsuka came out of the bathroom fully clothed. He had put bandages on his cuts but they looked like as if they were going to come off.

"Here let me help." Said Soubi. He guided Ritsuka to the bed.

"No it's ok I'll just do it again" Ritsuka said. Why did Soubi have to treat him like a baby.

"I insist." Said Soubi. He reapplied the bandages on Ritsuka so they were tight and secure.

Ritsuka just sat there and stared into space. Soubi stood and sat next to Ritsuka and held him. Ritsuka's eyes widen at the sudden contact.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Ritsuka stammered

"Shhh….. Just a little bit longer." Soubi whispered into Ritsuka's ear. Soubi held him closely. He dragged Ritsuka onto his lap. Ritsuka blushed in embarrassment

" Remember you said you wouldn't do anything." Ritsuka said hiding his face on Soubi's chest. His face was red. Soubi smiled.

"Of course" said Soubi. He lifted Ritsuka off his lap and laid him on the bed. He brought his lips to Ritsuka's forehead.

"Goodnight Ritsuka." He said. He got up from the bed and walked to the balcony. Ritsuka rose from the bed and stared at the slide doors of the balcony.

"What a creep." He said to himself.

It was about 10:30 when Soubi left Ritsuka's room.

'If he skipped school where did he go?' Soubi thought to himself. He forgot to ask him. As he walked to his apartment building he felt his fighter censors tingling, the little fine hairs on his back stood. Someone was watching him. He walked past his apartment building so he could elude his stalkers. Although he sensed that someone was watching him he could not feel another human's presence. Bu t he was so sure. Not taking any chances he decided to take a walk in the park.

The lamp posts illuminated with light as Soubi walked past them. The wind blew; the tree's rustled in response.

'Come out come out where ever you are' Soubi said in his mind. And then all of the sudden the eerie feeling vanished. Feeling safe Soubi walked back to his apartment building.

'Maybe it was just me.' Soubi thought to himself.

Ritsuka twisted and turned underneath the covers. He could not sleep. He felt so uncomfortable and hot.

'Am I sick?' Ritsuka questioned to himself. When he got up from his bed he felt a little dizzy and fell to the floor. He couldn't go to school with a fever they would send him home; he couldn't stay home; God knows what his mother might do to him. He decided to go stay at Soubi's place. It was 4:30 am if he left now there would be a low possibility of meeting any of his classmates and won't get caught skipping school. Ritsuka packed up his books just incase he changed his mind and quietly walked out of his room. He slowly closed the door and was now in the dark hallway. Over to his right was his parent's room. He slowly walked dark hallway trying not to make much sound. When he reached the stairs he held onto the railing. When he reached the downstairs he opened the door and slipped into the dark.

_His Mistake_

Although it was early in the morning Ritsuka decided take a walk in the park. The cold morning air made him feel a bit better than before. It was still dark out. The only source of light was coming from the tall lamp posts. Ritsuka sat at a bench and began to reminisce when Semei was alive.

_~ Two years earlier from today._

_Ritsuka huddled in a corner of the kitchen floor. He had a nasty cut on the top left side of his forehead. His mother was yelling and throwing dishes at him. Ritsuka hid his face in his knees and cowered in fear. A tear slid down his face _

'_Why me?' he thought._

_All of a sudden the assault stopped. Ritsuka slowly lifted his head from his knees._

_His savior came_

_Semei held his mother's wrist; stopping her from throwing the dish at the him.. _

"_Semei?" the mother said in surprise. She dropped the plate; it smashed against the kitchen floor. Semei glared at the mother. The mother cowered in fear. _

"_Go clean this up." Semei ordered. He was still glaring at her. She nodded her eyes never left Semei's. Semei went to the corner and picked up his little brother. Ritsuka held onto Semei. As he walked upstairs to his room with Ritsuka in his arms he said to his mother._

"_Don't even bother cook lunch for us, we won't be home."_

_With that comment he closed door and put Ritsuka on his bed._

"_Lets get you cleaned up than we will go to the park." Said Semei in a cherry voice._

_Ritsuka looked up at Semei with an emotionless face. Semei frowned and knelt before Ritsuka._

"_If she acts like that and I am not around run to my room and lock the door, don't leave until I come home." Said Semei _

_Ritsuka nodded. Semei smiled and kissed Ritsuka on his forehead. Semei than went to the bathroom to get the bandages and other stuff to clean Ritsuka's wounds. After he bandaged the cuts the brothers went to the park. Ritsuka brought his camera and started taking many pictures of Semei and everyone around them._

"_Why are you taking so many pictures of me?" Semei asked with a laugh_

"_So that I won't forget you or this day." Ritsuka beamed. _

"_Making memories…" said Semei_

"_Yeah exactly!" said Ritsuka. He was so happy. He never wanted to forget this day._

_Memories_

Ritsuka woke up from his daydream and stood up in alert. It was the same feeling he had when he was in the bathroom

_Someone was watching him_

It was now 5:00 am maybe it would be best to go to Soubi's at least it would be safe there hopefully he will get there in 10 minutes the most.

He heard foot steps behind him but when he turned around no one was there.

'Am I hallucinating?' He thought.

Fear was taking over him he started to walk faster. The foot steps increased. But again when Ritsuka turned around no one was there. When he turned his head to he bumped into something and almost fell to the floor but familiar arms held him in place. Ritsuka looked up and saw his dead brother. Ritsuka took a step back from his brother not believing his eyes.

"Semei!" Ritsuka exclaimed and ran up to hug his brother. His brother smiled and opened his arms to receive the hug. Ritsuka buried his face in his brothers abdomen. He looked up at his brother with a big smile. Ritsuka pulled away many questions flooded Ritsuka's mind.

"I missed you." "Where were you all this time if you weren't dead?" "Why did you fake your death?" "Why did you…leave me?" Ritsuka said. The last two words were said in a whisper.

Semei knelt down to Ritsuka's and pulled him close to his chest.

"I missed you too. And I am terribly sorry for leaving you. But I was in danger. There are people worse than mother and they would do terrible things to the people that I love." Said Semei.

Ritsuka looked up to look at his brothers eyes. He was telling the truth.

"Not to be a downer but why are you back again if you are in danger?" Ritsuka asked. Semei chuckled His little brother was always full of questions.

"Simple. I came back to claim you." Semei stated. A weird glint suddenly appeared in his eye.

"C-claim me?" Ritsuka stammered. He did not like the look coming from Semei's eyes

"I want your ears and I want you to have mine." Semei demanded in calm voice.

"But we are brothers." Said Ritsuka. 'I'm scared.' He thought to himself.

"I know but you and I know that this was meant to be. Since the day you were born I knew you were mine. You are just perfect for me." Semei stated. He was walking forward towards Ritsuka. Ritsuka took a step back. He had no idea what to do in a situation like this. Semei walked up faster and pulled Ritsuka into a tight hug. He bent down to Ritsuka's height.

"Mine all mine." Semei growled. He lifted Ritsuka's chin with his finger and planted a kiss on his lips.

"No!" And with that word Ritsuka shoved Semei away with as much force as possible. Semei landed on the floor and Ritsuka ran as far away as he could.

Soubi woke up from his sleep. He dreamt that Semei came back and he was with Ritsuka in the park.

'_It felt too real to be a dream' _Soubi thought to himself. But Semei was dead. He had to be. Not unless… he faked his own death. Soubi glanced at his alarm clock. It was 5:13 am. Debating if he should go to the park or go back to sleep. Soubi got up and put on his jacket and decided to go to the park.

Җ3

Ritsuka ran as fast as he can. He was starting to get dizzy and weak.

'_Just a little further.'_ Thought Ritsuka. He was almost at the park exit until someone grabbed him.

"Now. Where are you going?" said a man with long black hair. He looked…crazy. His eyes gleamed at Ritsuka with sick insanity.

'_Just like mom.' _Ritsuka thought.

Ritsuka struggled to get out of the strange man's hold but did not succeed. "Ritsuka that wasn't very nice. You shouldn't have pushed me on the floor." Semei said walking towards Ritsuka and the guy.

"Help! He's to hurt me!" Ritsuka shouted at the man. Maybe he wasn't as crazy as he looked. The man looked down at Ritsuka and smiled.

" I work for your big brother." The man stated.

" Ah Nisei thank you even though you help was not needed." Semei said arrogantly. He did not need help catching his _little _brother.

The man named Nisei trembled. He understood that his master was upset with him. Nisei gave Semei a quick nod and pushed the struggling Ritsuka to his brother. His brother caught him. Semei gave Ritsuka a fake frown.

"Apologize Ritsuka. You hurt me feelings when you pushed me." Said Semei. He played with Ritsuka's ears while he waited for an answer. Ritsuka flinched when he felt Semei's hand on his ears. Semei always did that comfort Ritsuka in the past. But now Semei was trying to hurt him. He was scared of him now. Semei saw this and became angry.

" Why do you flinch away from me when I touch you!" Semei yelled and shooked Ritsuka.

Ritsuka was just about escape again when he saw a figure behind Semei walking towards them.

'_Soubi. He came' _Ritsuka thought with a smile. But his smile disappeared when his brother held him tight. Semei followed where Ritsuka was looking and saw Soubi. Semei smirked and buried his nose in Ritsuka's hair.

Nisei saw Soubi and smirked.

"Was this your fighter?" Nisei asked Semei. His eyes never leaving the figure who was walking towards him.

"Yes. Nisei this is Soubi." Semei said in a bored tone.

Soubi stared at Semei. '_He's…alive_.' Thought Soubi. '_What would this mean then? Do I stay loyal to Ritsuka or Semei?'_

"You're alive." Soubi said to Semei.

"Obviously. It gets pretty boring when you have to play dead. I don't understand how people could do it for so long." Said Semei.

Soubi looked from Semei to the man named Nisei.

"How do you do Soubi-san? I am the true Beloved fighter." Bragged Nisei. He wanted to see the pretty man cry. Soubi smiled at the creepy man.

" Hello Nisei. I was _**once**_ the fighter of Beloved." Soubi put emphasis on once and glanced at Semei. Semei frowned. "But now I am the fighter of Loveless." Said Soubi.

Ritsuka stared at Soubi. _'What did he mean by __**now**__. Was he with me because Semei told him too?'_

Ritsuka looked up to his brother. Semei looked at Ritsuka and smiled.

"When I faked my death I ordered him to become your fighter." Said Semei

" Who was it?" asked Soubi.

"Huh?" Semei responded not understanding the question.

"Who's body was it? The person who died in your place?" asked Soubi. His blue eyes staring coldly at Semei.

"The Loveless fighter." Semei stated simply.

Ritsuka kicked Semei as hard. When Semei let him go he ran to Soubi's side. His dizzier and couldn't stop swaying. Soubi held Ritsuka against him.

" Are we going to have a battle." Nisei asked.

"No. Not today. When Ritsuka gets better." Said Semei as he glared at the pair. He and Nisei walked past the pair.

" Why did you decide to come back?" Soubi asked. Semei stopped walking and looked back.

" I wanted him to know that I was alive and that I am waiting for him." Said Semei. Referring to Ritsuka who collapsed and was now being held by Soubi.

"Don't do anything you'll regret." Threatened Semei.

"Why should I listen to you? You're not my master anymore." Said Soubi. And with that he walked away with the weak Ritsuka in his arms.

'You will rue this day.' ( A/N: iCarly!) Thought Semei. He then turned around and walked away.

Soubi walked down his block with Ritsuka in his arms. He looked down at Ristuka. His face was flushed and he felt very warm. Too warm.

Soubi walked faster, when he reached his apartment door he set Ritsuka down on the floor back against the wall to reach for his apartment key. He head the familiar click and pushed open the door. He picked up Ritsuka and brought him to his bedroom. He took Ritsuka's jacket and sweater. The young boy was so warm. Soubi decided to take off his clothes only leaving him in his underwear.

'I know he is going to be upset when he wakes up but he will have to understand.' Soubi thought to himself. He took out a thin blanket and covered Ritsuka. The only way to bring down a fever is to become cold. He set the boy onto the bed and watched him sleep. 'So…innocent.' He thought. He stared at Ritsuka until he grew tired. He laid down beside Ritsuka and took a nap.

Semei was sitting down in the dinning room eating a bowl of instant ramen that Nisei had just prepared for him, He daydreamed at the earlier events that happened that day.

' Ritsuka grew up.' He thought. His Ritsuka grew up whilst he was gone. Then his thoughts drifted to Soubi. He was stronger, if anything stronger than before, in battle he and Nisei wouldn't stand a chance. Unless…

" Nisei." Semei called out. Nisei looked up from washing the dishes and walked to the dining room.

" Yeah?" he responded.

" Do you want to be as strong as Soubi?" Semei asked.

" There is no need. I am stronger than him." Said Nisei. But Semei's glare told him that he did not agree.

" But you need to be stronger." He stated. "And I know how. I'll just use the same _tactics_ that his sensei used." Semei put a lot of emphasis on tactics. But Nisei didn't care. What ever pleased his master pleased him.

_Soubi's apartment_

It was seven o clock am. Soubi opened his eyes he tried to get out of the bed a small body was holding him down. Ritsuka somehow maneuvered himself onto Soubi while he was sleeping not that Soubi didn't mind. He smiled to himself as he Ritsuka's breath at the base of his neck. Soubi wrapped his arms around Ritsuka and closed his eyes.

_Innocence does not last forever._

End of Chapter 1

So uhmm this is awkward I haven't updated in two years and now all of a sudden I did. Ok so I created this story in freshmen year and a few weeks ago I read the story over and I was like "wow this is horrible" so I decided to revise it and combine everything together. My friend who goes to school with me also likes the story so she was kind of upset that I didn't update. Knowing her she would probably rally up you guys to go against me until I update so yeah here it is. I am also writing chapter 2 in the moment. So the deal is that until I publish chapter 2 I am not going to publish chapter 1. So yeah. Uhmm Don't Kill me And also I haven't been on for awhile. Its been so long I go on it more now. But I'm not a big Loveless fan as I use too I'm sorta a Dragon Ball Z fan. I like pairings like Vegeta/Gohan and Vegeta/Goku and Mirai/Gohan. Yeah…..please don't barf.


	2. Note

Okay so a lied I was not halfway done with chapter 2 when I uploaded chapter 1. I am typing the story on the schools computer. One day when I logged in all of my documents were gone! When I mean gone I mean like gone dissaperead, everything was deleted and so was the story luckily I had chapter 1 on a usb but chapter 2 was gone. So I got scared so I decided to publish chapter 1. the craziest things happen to me it would be my luck that my usb will stop working or fall into someones toilet so I couldn't take any chances. The story was about 13 pages on Word. But when I uploaded it wasn't as long as I expected. SAT's are coming up this Saturday so hopefully ill be able to speed up on chapter 2


End file.
